vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Glass of Time
Summary The Glass of Time (Alternatively referred to as simply "The Hourglass") is a mysterious device, likely of Gem origin, housed in the Sea Shrine located on Earth. It is a powerful artifact which allows the wielder to return to points in the past, and it is hinted to also allow them to travel into the future. It is kept in the temple known as the Sea Shrine and is surrounded by countless other hourglasses of differing appearance, though all except the Glass lack any special properties. This is specifically to keep out intruders, as when any hourglass that is not the Glass of Time is removed from its position, the temple floods itself and will remain that way for the next hundred years. Steven inadvertently takes it in the episode "Steven and the Stevens", escaping with it before the shrine floods due to Amethyst, who had taken a different hourglass. Steven soon discovers the magical properties of the hourglass on accident, sending himself back in time. However, due to his incorrect and eventually wanton misuse of the artifact, he ends up creating numerous alternate timelines, even forming a band out of Stevens. Realizing that things are getting out of hand, Steven attempts to rectify things, but soon realizes he's only creating even more Stevens, intent on stopping him from doing so. Eventually, Steven and the Stevens travel back to the point at which he originally picked up the Glass of Time. Future Steven knocks it out of past Steven's hands, smashing it and destroying all alternate timelines created by the hourglass, which causes all the extra Stevens to turn to dust and vanish from existence. This leaves our hero incredibly confused, as he just watched several dozen alternate versions of himself die. He decides to write a song about it. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown when used as intended. 2-C when used incorrectly Name: The Glass of Time, The Hourglass Origin: Steven Universe Age: Presumably thousands upon thousands of years old, as it is implied to have been there since Gems regularly had contact with Earth. Classification: Time travel device of unknown purpose Wielders: Steven and the Stevens Powers and Abilities: Time Travel,Time Manipulation, Timeline Creation and Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Precognition (Showed Steven a vision of a future event) Attack Potency: Unknown when used correctly (meant to stabilize time as opposed to drastically alter it). Low Multiverse level when used incorrectly (Steven's misuse of the device caused the creation, and eventually destruction, of dozens of timelines) Durability: Unknown Range: Low Multiversal (Apparently allowed the user to travel to any point in space-time in both the original timeline and those it created, as shown when the other Stevens began to chase Steven through time) Weaknesses: Easily shattered, Sealed away due to how easy it is to use the hourglass to damage space-time if one is not careful. Feats: *Showed Steven a vision of an event that would not happen until far later in time (Lapis Lazuli stealing all of Earth's oceans). *Allowed Steven to travel to any point in time. *Created numerous alternate timelines and versions of Steven. *Erased all said timelines and Stevens when it was destroyed. Category:Steven Universe Category:Weapons Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2